


New Life

by KuteKittehs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia Are Parents, New Parents, Parenthood, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Lucy and Natsu meet their newly born children.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I've been cleaning my laptop up so I've been going through my old stuff. This was actually written back in 2014 but I never posted it anywhere and instead left it to collect dust on my laptop. I thought it'd be a good idea to post it how I had written it back then and not change anything about it.
> 
> This is just a short and sweet little fic about Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy lay against the headboard of the large bed, a fine sheet of sweat covering her forehead and causing her blonde hair to matt to her face, while she tried to remain awake. It had taken a lot of energy to bring both children into the world and now she was exhausted but she refused to sleep without seeing her babies first.  
The nurse walked towards the tired mother and placed to blanketed bundles in her arms, making sure the blonde had a secure hold. Looking down at the two new-borns, so fragile and innocent, Lucy couldn’t help but give a tired smile. They were perfect.

Natsu watched in amazement as his beautiful blonde held their children. He really did find his wife amazing in so many ways and this was no exception. The male moved closer and peered down at the two sleeping infants resting in the woman’s arms. They were his children.

The nurse decided to give the parents some alone time and so left the room with a gentle smile. Once the door clicked shut Natsu let out a shaky breath. “They’re beautiful,” He whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Lucy over so she was leaning on his side.

“They’re perfect,” She agreed as she rest her head on his shoulder, trying desperately to fight away the sleep. It was hard but she managed to keep her eyes open as she gazed down lovingly at the newest additions to the Dragneel family. 

“I love you, Lucy,” Natsu murmured softly as he kissed her temple gently. The girl smiled and hummed in content as her eyes slipped shut slowly. “I love them too…”  
“I love you all,” Lucy mumbled as she tried not to fall asleep. It was getting harder to remain awake but no matter what she didn’t allow her grip to loosen on her children. She hugged them close to her chest as she nuzzled into Natsu’s neck.

“What should we name them?” Natsu asked. The pair of them had talked about names for the children but none had seemed good enough and so they decided to leave the naming until they had seen them.

“Chinatsu and Chiharu,” Lucy responded, pulling the twins closer as she spoke their names.

Natsu thought over the names for a moment, staring at each child intently as he mulled over the idea of naming their children these names, before he grinned. He nodded, although he knew she wouldn’t be able to see, and replied with, “I like those names.”

He only got a small ‘hm’ as answer before he heard quiet snores filled the room, indicating that she had finally fallen asleep. The dragon slayer chuckled and gently eased the twins from her arms before he lay the girl down onto the bed so she could sleep comfortably. Once that was done he decided to hold the twins in his own arms for a while, cooing softly every now and then at the sleeping children… his sleeping children.


End file.
